


占有欲

by yuzuru1082



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha!Cristiano Ronaldo, Alpha!Lionel Messi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuru1082/pseuds/yuzuru1082
Summary: 双A设定Lionel Messi：AlphaCristiano Ronaldo：Alpha





	占有欲

**Author's Note:**

> 双A设定  
> Lionel Messi：Alpha  
> Cristiano Ronaldo：Alpha

梅西十分罕见地吃起了醋。这件事要是让罗纳尔多知道，他能高兴得飞上天与太阳肩并肩，但很可惜他并不知情。

让我们把时间倒回两个小时以前。

梅西和往常一样打开电视，准备观战皇马的比赛。

看见罗纳尔多一如既往意气风发地在绿茵场上大杀四方，梅西为自家爱人的好状态感到欣喜。

但是你永远不知道意外会在什么时候到来。

对方后卫为了拦截罗纳尔多的进攻而把球铲出了门线，这是一个角球。而当拉莫斯走向罚球点时，观众席上突然骚动了起来。

一位球迷冲下看台，摆脱了工作人员和保安的拦截，瞬移般的出现在罗纳尔多面前，然后一把抱住了他。

注意力还在球场上的Alpha显然没有反应过来，手甚至还下意识地虚搭在球迷的腰上。球迷或许是因为感受到了自己偶像的动作，愈加得寸进尺，头埋在葡萄牙人的颈部，像许久不见人血的吸血鬼一样贪婪地吸食着罗纳尔多的信息素。即使运动员在比赛时需要贴着强效的阻隔片，罗纳尔多还是感觉被人侵犯了。后颈上属于阿根廷人的标记正隐隐作痛，宣示着自己的主权。

他还没来得及把球迷从身上撕下来，保安就先一步把人押送出了场外。裁判见场上暂时恢复了秩序，于是吹响了口哨，示意比赛继续。

葡萄牙人显然没有因为球迷的闯入而分神，拉莫斯一个高球找到了他，后者头球破门，扩大了比分优势。

但是梅西已经没有心情替罗纳尔多感到高兴。他的脑海里一直回放着那个疯狂的球迷做出的举动。他离罗纳尔多的后颈是那么的近，近到可能下一秒就要咬上去覆盖掉原有的标记。气昏头的梅西显然忘记了运动员比赛时是需要贴阻隔片，跟不要说世界上极少有人能够覆盖他的标记。

推特上有好事的球迷把球迷闯入球场整理成了视频，梅西看完这个视频就更气了。因为基本上罗纳尔多的球迷都是一个套路：搂搂抱抱，有时运气好还能有一个贴面礼。而他本人的球迷就理智很多了，最过激的行为也就是跪下亲吻他的鞋子而已。

看见皇马这一轮的三分是十拿九稳了，所以梅西关掉电视躺回被窝里为明天阿根廷的训练养精蓄锐，这也让他错过了罗纳尔多赛后的惯例短信。

不过刚拿下三分的罗纳尔多并没有在意，因为一周之后葡萄牙和阿根廷有一场友谊赛。两人之间有一个不成文的规定：在同场竞技的前几天以及比赛时减少不必要的交流，以免影响状态。不过这也给媒体捏造两人关系不和提供了证据，让他们是颇为无奈。

一周很快就过去了，葡阿友谊赛即将打响。双方队员站在万达大都会球场的球员通道里蓄势待发，两位队长象征性地寒暄了一下，仿佛两人只是交情不深的对手。然而全世界的人都知道他们两个到底是多般配的一对璧人。

比赛一开始，梅西一反往常，一接到球就跟吃了火药似的往禁区里带球。在检阅了一边葡萄牙的防线后，脚轻轻一捅，把球送进了球网。

这让场上剩余21个球员很奇怪，因为梅西是典型的“慢热”型球员，前十几分钟都是在阅读场上情况，极少开场一条龙进球。

不过罗纳尔多也不是吃素的，十几分钟的时候和队友在禁区里来个一个撞墙配合，将球打入死角，将比分扳回一城。

双方在九十分钟里踢得是有来有回，让球迷值回了票价。最后双方3-3战平，两位队长都带上了帽子。

但这让赛事主办方犯了难，虽然备用球有很多歌，但是在赛场上滚动了九十分钟的球总是要特殊一些，不过两人并不是很在意这些。罗纳尔多把脚下的球一捞，向梅西走去。

可是还没等罗纳尔多走到梅西身边，梅西就先朝罗纳尔多跑了过去，然后一把蹦到了葡萄牙人身上，然后在他的耳边说道：“Cris，我是你的超级粉丝，你能给我一点礼物吗？”

罗纳尔多搂住了阿根廷人挺翘的臀部，轻轻咬了一下剧烈运动后粉嫩的耳垂：“好啊，既然你是我的超级粉丝，那我就把我自己送给你了，你喜欢这个礼物吗？”

“我特别喜欢这个礼物！”梅西笑着说，“我没有什么可以给你的，那我也把自己送给你作为回礼好了。”

那双带着笑意的眼神里充满了占有欲。

END


End file.
